Mentiras alguma coisa
by merihari
Summary: oneshot.. U.A Hinata é sequestrada pela vila da nuvem e criada como ninja da vila... Ela volta para Konoha anos depois e blá blá blá... tenho preguiça de fazer sumarios ù.u NejiHina


**Mentiras pesadas**

Há doze anos atrás, uma comemoração foi feita para celebrar a união de Konoha com Kumo, a festa foi feita em Konoha e três dos mais fortes shinobis de Kumo foram enviados para representar a vila, todos da vila da folha compareceram... Todos menos um clan.

O Clan Hyuuga, naquela mesma data tinha um evento em especial, era o aniversario de três anos de Hinata, a herdeira da Souke.

Hyuuga Neji um ano e meio mais velho ficou admirado com a beleza de sua prima... Ele recebeu um selo em sua testa... Aquele selo era a prova de que ele devia protegê-la e se preciso morrer pela Souke, coisa que o menino não sabia.

Neji a admirava treinar com seu tio Hiashi, quando de repente este ataca seu pai ativando o selo que havia na testa do mesmo... Neji horrorizado presenciou o sofrimento do pai e começou a odiar Hyuuga Hiashi e a souke pelo destino que eles o tinham imposto a eles membros da Bunke.

Naquela noite, quando dormia Hinata foi seqüestrada por homens mascarados, no dia seguinte quando sua mãe foi lhe acordar pela manha não a tinha encontrado...

Todos os Hyuuga foram incumbidos de encontrá-la e se preciso matar os seqüestradores, mas semanas se passaram e nem sinal da menina, a Souke acusou a bunke de se livrarem da menina enquanto a bunke afirmava que não tinha nada a ver com o sumiço dela.

O ódio entre a souke e a bunke dos Hyuuga tinha crescido exponencialmente e Neji agora com 16 anos excelente ninja, garoto bonito e inteligente, se preparava para assumir o comando da bunke ao lado de seu pai.

Muitas meninas o desejava, mas ele não se prendia a esses 'assuntos do coração', pensava sempre em como recuperar a reputação que a bunke havia perdido com as sérias acusações de tramar o seqüestro e suposta morte de 'Hinata sama'... Ele mal se lembrava do rosto da menina, mas a odiava por ter desaparecido e fazendo seu pai se humilhar diante da Souke todos os dias, além de ele próprio ter que engolir o temperamento fútil de sua priminha Hanabi, a irmã mais nova da sumida e que por ventura era a 'substituta' da mais velha que a souke considerava morta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acreditava que fora abandonada por sua família por ser fraca e que fora substituída duas vezes por pessoas que seu pai achava mais forte que ela, seu primo e uma suposta irmã mais nova . Hinata sofria todos os dias acreditando na rejeição dos Hyuuga, por isso treinara arduamente para provar àqueles tolos que ela não era fraca.

A vila da nuvem estava satisfeita com o crescimento de Hinata em todos os sentidos, apesar de a menina ter um bom coração fora das lutas. E o ódio que eles plantaram na mente dela contra a sua própria linhagem os fazia muito confiantes de uma vitória contra o ataque que planejavam há anos contra konoha. E agora que a vila da folha estava enfraquecida devido a um ataque feito pelo lendário sannin Orochimaru era o momento mais propicio para tirar vantagem, enquanto a vila tentava se reestabelecer sob o comando de Tsunade.

Hinata uma bela garota de 15 anos admirada por muitos rapazes da vila e invejada pelas suas habilidades como shinobi, tinha em vista das meninas o coração fechado para o amor. E viam nela uma tola cega pelo desejo de provar aos outros seu potencial, rejeitando o titulo de 'fraca'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konoha é pega de surpresa por um ataque em massa de duas vilas que acreditavam ser seus aliados, Kumo e Ame. O ataque veio em péssimo momento para a vila que ainda se recuperava dos estragos causados por Orochimaru e pelas atuais investidas de uma organização chamada Akatsuki que visavam obter os Bijus, que estavam selados dentro de humanos um deles morava em Konoha e se chamava Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata tinha ordens expressas de não ter lutas contra os Hyuuga, mas a garota acreditava que vivia só para mostrar ao seu antigo clan a sua força, não lutar contra eles era o mesmo que negar-se a cumprir sua ambição, e desobediente decidiu procurá-los por si mesma.

Durante o ataque konoha só teve tempo de recuar os civis, mas com a repentina pausa do ataque tiveram tempo de armar um plano de contra ataque graças à mente de um jovem Chuunin que apesar de preguiçoso tinha um super QI, seu nome é Shikamaru, que apesar de ter elaborado um bom plano lamentava não ter a companhia do time Kakashi e do time Kurenai, que estavam fora em uma missão para tentar resgatar Uchiha Sasuke e capturar Uchiha Itachi. Com forças meio que reduzidas o jeito era apelar para outros recursos, um deles era chamar os aliados de Suna, que já haviam provão sua verdadeira aliança.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tempo em que as vilas da nuvem e da chuva se reorganizavam para um novo ataque, Hinata resolve 'dar uma volta' por Konoha e saber mais sobre o clan que a havia abandonado.

Encontra um rapaz bonito de cabelos longos que estava com uma garota de coques na cabeça e ficou a observá-los, percebe lagrimas nos olhos da garota que descobriu que se chamava Tenten ao ouvir o rapaz gritar seu nome enquanto ela corria em direção à floresta e Hinata quase se revelou ao querer impedir a garota de ir àquela direção, se conteve ao ver que o rapaz era um Hyuuga.

-Quem esta ai?-perguntou o rapaz com uma expressão forte e assustadora.

Hinata não se revelou continuou calada, sentindo seu ódio se misturar com um sentimento estranho que não tinha sentido antes.

-Se prefere eu mesmo posso descobrir!- ao dizer isso o rapaz ativa o byakugan e logo localiza a garota. –Saia agora mesmo daí!! Ou eu farei com que saia!

Hinata se revela ao garoto que arregala os olhos com certa surpresa, se lembrava daquele rosto sempre em seus sonhos ou pesadelos... Ela era Hinata "sama"...

-ah...! –exclamou Neji

-por que parece surpreso em me ver?-perguntou Hinata com certo sarcasmo na voz.

Neji faz uma expressão amarga.

-Como você ousa sumir desse jeito? Por sua culpa meu pai ...!

Hinata faz um olhar carregado em ódio.

-O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Já que fui trocada por você e pela minha pequena irmã!

-O que? – pergunta Neji confuso.

-Não se faça de cínico! Meu pai me trocou por você e...

Hinata é interrompida por um grito que vinha da floresta, já se dirigia em direção de onde ouvira, mas foi detida pelas mãos ágeis de Neji (Ô.Ô)

-Você, não vai a lugar algum enquanto não terminar de me explicar isso!!

-Quem você pensa que é para exigir algo de mim!?! Òó -retruca Hinata com ódio e certa vontade de socorrer a garota que gritara.

-Eu vou te contar... o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto você esteve fora...

-Não tenho tempo para isso!!- diz Hinata com certo desespero

-Não quer a verdade?... mas eu quero!!

Hinata ao ouvir as palavras de Neji fecha seus olhos e tenta decidir o que quer fazer.

-A verdade... agora não interessa!!!

-Como assim?!- pergunta Neji confuso

-Se não corrermos logo aquela sua namoradinha pode morrer!!!- ao dizer isso sai correndo na direção de onde vinham os gritos, sendo seguida por Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten estava acorrentada e quase nua, sendo mantida presa por um cara da nuvem.

-Azura solte-a!!- ordena Hinata

-Neji!!! –gritava Tenten com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Oh! Hinata, por que toda essa piedade com um inimigo?- perguntava em tom de zombaria o Azura, até que ele percebe a presença de Neji. – O que esse Hyuuga disse pra você?! Seja lá o que for é mentira!!!

-Ele não disse nada seu idiota!! Solte a garota!!!- Hinata estava com um tom de voz muito ameaçador.

O homem temendo a fúria dela soltou Tenten, que correu em direção à Neji.

-Vocês dois caiam fora daqui!! –diz Hinata sem se virar para encará-los.

-Eu não vou embora até ouvir tudo o que eu quero saber!!- retruca Neji.

-Huhuhu! Garoto você não deveria odiar a Hinata não?- zomba o Azura

-Neji...- Tenten preocupada com o rapaz.

-Por causa de Hinata seu pai esta cego e ela seria membro da souke!! Gahahahaha! – revela o homem em tom ainda de zombaria.

Hinata arregala os olhos em sinal de surpresa, o pai de Neji estava cego por sua culpa, mas como?.. agora a garota também estava curiosa para saber todos os lados da historia.

-Conte-me! – diz Hinata – Conte-me tudo o que você sabe!!

Neji começa a falar tudo o que passara nos anos em que Hinata esteve fora da vila e a perda dos olhos de seu pai devido ao desaparecimento dela.

-Uow! Eu não sabia que os Hyuuga poderiam ser tão cruéis com membros da própria família. –diz Azura interessado.

-Agora é a sua vez seu porco nojento!!- diz Neji se dirigindo a Azura.

-Antes de eu começar o meu relato, Hinata prometa que você vai continuar na guerra que estamos promovendo contra Konoha.

Hinata estava hesitante, toda a revelação do ódio de Neji pela souke e por ela mesma, a haviam deixado insegura e confusa, sabia que ainda tinha partes da historia que tanto ela como Neji desconheciam, o lado da vila da nuvem.

-Claro, eu preciso independente do que você disser continuar nisso... estou em debito com a vila..- diz Hinata com certa insegurança na voz, coisa que não passou despercebida por Neji.

-Ótimo!- exclama Azura que começa a contar o plano da vila de obter vários das kekkei genkai que existiam no continente e que o byakugan era um deles, revela também toda a historia, desde o seqüestro ate os treinamentos para fazer Hinata odiar Konoha ou pelo menos os Hyuuga.

-Hinata sama!- Neji a segura pelo braço tentando impedir que esta continue com o ódio e vingança, por que ele mesmo já não a odiava mais, sentia até certa afinidade por estarem unidos pelo mesmo sentimento e mentiras.

-Me solte, Hyuuga! – Hinata apesar de voltar seu ódio para a vila da nuvem, como havia prometido ia continuar aquela guerra sem sentido.

-Neji... a Hinata não é mais a menina que você conheceu... – dizia Tenten tentando levá-lo de volta a Konoha.

-Tenten, depois de tudo o que você ouviu aqui !! você não entende? – diz Neji com certo nervosismo. – Tanto eu como a Hinata sama fomos enganados por esses caras!!

Hinata se vira para os dois shinobis de konoha e diz:

-Neji, Namorada dele... adeus...

Os dois puderam ver que algumas lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Mas antes que tivessem alguma reação ela se virou e correu para dentro da floresta escura, seguida por Azura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji não conseguia dormir pensando em como poderia estar Hinata e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lutar contra ela mesmo esse não sendo o desejo dos dois. Caminhava pela casa pensando em tudo o que havia descoberto, mas não sabia se devia contar aos seus familiares a noticia, foi quando ouviu um mensageiro da Hokage conversando com seu pai e com Hiashi.

-Então ela esta mesmo viva!! – diz Hiashi com tom de surpresa em sua voz.

-Sim, e isso não é tudo- diz o mensageiro. –Os homens que vieram selar a paz há 12 anos atrás é que a levaram.

-Hizashi... eu sinto muito..

Tudo bem aniki, o que importa agora é o que vamos fazer.

-Provavelmente eles já devem ter o segredo do byakugan...

-Sim senão não usariam a Hinata numa guerra.

-O que faremos então Hiashi sama?

-A única coisa que nos resta... matá-la.

Neji ao ouvir Hiashi dizendo que pretendia matar Hinata se desespera e volta imediatamente ao seu quarto, ele não queria machucá-la muito menos matá-la, tinha que vê-la novamente e tirá-la dessa guerra que estava prestes a começar, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentia vazia e triste, tudo o que ela almejara todos esses anos era uma farsa, se sentia perdida e sem rumo, mais nada lhe interessava, mas quando fechava os olhos tentando dormir lhe vinha a imagem de Neji em sua mente e uma vontade de aceitá-lo, entretanto mesmo tendo tantas coisas para dividir ainda se via muito distante dele.

Perguntava-se se seria capaz de lutar contra ele e havia decidido se sacrificar para acabar para livrar-se e todas as suas duvidas e incertezas, pois não conseguia mais acreditar em nada do que seus companheiros lhe falavam.

De repente ouve um som estranho como se alguém se aproximasse cautelosamente do acampamento e ativou seu byakugan para poder ver do que se tratava e espantou-se ao ver Neji no meio das arvores, decidiu sair e falar com ele para que não se arriscasse dessa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Neji, o que você pensa que esta fazendo?-sussura Hinata

-Temos que fugir daqui!!-diz Neji com um tom de voz meio desesperado

-O que?

-Vamos embora daqui, isso é muito importante-insistia Neji

-Porque?

-Pretendem te matar...

-Neji... isso é normal- dizia a garota conformada.

-Mas eu não quero que você morra úù

Hinata sente seu coração disparar e seu rosto corar com a fala de Neji

-Por que você se importa tanto?

-Por que...

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silencio se olhando até que Neji secide continuar, após confirmar o que realmente sentia naquele momento.

-Por isso... – Beija Hinata docemente nos lábios

A garota se surpreende mas retribui o carinho, enquanto lagrimas caiam pelos seus olhos.

-Hinata... eu te amo!

-Neji...e-eu...

Antes que Neji pudesse ouvir as palavras de Hinata os dois são surpreendidos por um dos shinobis da vila da nuvem, que começa a atacar Neji, Hinata intervém e o deixa fugir, entretanto ele prefere não fugir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os dois corriam pela floresta enquanto amanhecia, e a guerra começava, estavam bem no meio das lutas, os shinobis de konoha instigavam Neji a lutar ao lado deles, enquanto os dois lados queriam a morte de Hinata. O rapaz teve que se decidir por todas as honras que desejava ao seu pai e o amor que acabar de assumir para si mesmo.

-Neji... – Hinata ia lhe falar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo

-Hinata.. se você morrer, eu também morro... por isso vamos fugir juntos!!

-Neji, mas como? Isso já não é mais possível...

-Hinata... então vamos lutar juntos por nos mesmos...

Os dois tentaram bravamente sobreviver no meio da batalha, e ate o fim acreditaram em seus corações por que essa era a única verdade que eles tinham depois de muitos anos...

**FIM**

_**Comentários de Fim de fic:**_

_Haru-e-k: uma oneshot meio tristinha, e meio sem nexo... _

_Saru:isso é um U.A -.-'_

_Haru-e-k:sim é uma U.A eu acho..._

_Hideki:Humm eu achei que é um bom trabalho..._

_Haru-e-k:obrigada Hideki n.n_

_Saru:você tem mais cara de comédia.. isso não combina com você_

_Haru-e-k: T-T ... tudo bem... por favor mandem reviews!!_

_Hideki:Tchau pessoal espero que vocês tenham apreciado essa fic_


End file.
